When The Bubble Guppies First Met
by EmoInuyasha9
Summary: This is when Molly and the other Bubble Guppies first met.
1. Chapter 1

Augest 20 2003:

(It was the first day of school for Molly. She thinks she could make some friends but even though her mother and father thinks she is ready to have a boyfriend she still doesn't know yet. When She got to school she finds only boys while all the girls except 2 chase Gil the most popular boy in the school like they always do every morning. the 2 girls go to her.)

Deema: Hello i'm Deema.

Oona: And i'm Oona what's your name?

Molly: Hi i'm the new girl Molly. So where are the other girls.

Deema: Oh yeah (giggles) the other girls are chasing the most popular boy in the school like they always do every morning.

Molly: Who?

Oona: Gil.

Oona: they chase him cause of his look and his hair.

Molly: Oh (giggle) he must be looking for a calm cute girl to go out with.

Deema: (surprised) ALMOST (tiny giggle) almost Molly.

Deema: he's actully looking for a girl who can sing and dance very good, And also looks like Rihanna. In fact now that i mentioned that to you (happily) you actully look like that.

Oona: Hey yeah you should go out with him. Does that sound good?

Molly: (nervously) Well i don't know if i'm ready to have a boyfriend even though my parents think i am but will see. But won't the other girls hate me if i did?

Oona: Well none of them except stella.

Molly: Who's stella?

Deema: Oh no stella is the girl in the school who chases him around a lot more. My plan is that you have to make sure that stella isn't here before you could go near him or she'll kill you in heaven. Ok?

Molly: Ok then

The bell rings & the 3 girls go to their 1st class


	2. Chapter 2

(The 3 girls are walking to their first class as the most popular boy Gil walks in to class with his 2 best friends Goby and Nonny.)

Nonny: How did those girls lose you?

Gil: Same thing boys room except that they went to their girls room.

Goby: Oh i forgot

Nonny: Ok now you can start finding you're rihanna look alike.

Goby: In fact i saw the new girl come in and she looks exactly like that.

Gil] Really? What's her name?

Nonny: i don't know we never went up to her.

Goby: But our girlfriends did.

Gil: Oh so they must know about her about now.

Goby: yeah and also.

(the 3 girls come in.)

Goby: (fast talking) Talk later here she comes.

(Gil looks up and see's Molly.)

Oona: There he is Molly. The Kid in the blue hair.

(Gil then looks at the board and back at her 7 times. Then Molly smiles at him with a nervous look.)

Molly: Are you sure that's him?

Deema: Yeah is there something wrong?

Molly: No not really (giggles).

Deema: Oh don't worry Molly.

Oona: Gil has a few nicknames just if they're nice nicknames.

(The teacher comes in and everyone takes their seat.

1st class teacher: Hello class (She looks at Molly)

1st class teacher: Oh it looks like we have got a new student.

(Deema and Oona look at teacher and shook their heads up and down.)

1st class teacher: Ok then what's you're name?

Molly: My name is Molleena Santiago but most of my friends call me Molly. The class cheers and claps.

1st class teacher: Wow then can i have you, Deema, Oona, Goby, Nonny, and Gil here.

(The students knew teacher was very excited cause she knew if she wanted 4, 6, or 8 people with short names from their friends.)

1st class teacher: Well there you have it class. With 3 girls & 3 Boys then that means the 3 boys Gil, Nonny, and Goby get their team name back and the other 3 girls are now part of the team.

1st class teacher: So what was the name of the team boys?

All 3 Boys: The Bubble Guppies.

(The Class then cheers for them except stella who was in the back with an evil look on her face. 32 minutes passed by and then the bell rung and the Bubble Guppies walked to lunch together.)

Deema: Great we got the team and the team name back.

All: yeah.

(The guppes laughed & Deema and Oona introduced their boyfriends.)

Deema: Molly meet my boyfriend Goby he's good at getting involved with things that happen in the world.

Goby: (confused) Well somethimes. Molly and Deema laughed.

Oona: And this is my boyfriend Nonny.

Nonny: Hello

(Molly looks at Nonny's goggles confused uh Nonny?

Nonny: I know i was born with bad eye sight but it's ok people already understand.

Nonny: Great to meet you though. Molly whispers to Oona.

Molly: Is Nonny shy.

Oona: Nope he just rarely smiles that's all.

Oona: What you will like about Nonny is that he's the smartest student in the school.

Molly: Cool but do you think if i tell a joke he would smile.

Oona: I think so yeah.

(Molly tells his joke to Nonny and then he laughs. Deema, Goby, Nonny, and Oona wait at the playground after lunch.)

Deema: will let you two have time to know eachother.

Gil: So i guess it's hi.

Molly: Yeah hello.

Molly: The girls were telling me all about you and i think it's crazy that you're being chased around.

Gil: (smiled) Yeah the other boys seems to call me the silliest in the school all the time.

Molly: Oh (giggles) i see. Well as you know i'm Molly and i was originally from somewhere far from Bubbletucky.

Gil: Great to see you i'm Gilligan Creed but my friend calls me Gil, My dad calls me Gilbert, and my mom calls me Gilly.

(the two walk up to the playground to have fun with the others.)


	3. Chapter 3

(At the end of the day Goby was taking his girlfriend Deema home and Nonny was taking home his girlfriend Oona. Molly and Gil looked at eachother.)

Gil: So see you tomorrow?

Molly: Uh sure see you tomorrow.

(They smiled at eachother shyly and went home. Stella's looking in the background with the evil look on her face.)

stella: (Now just you stay away new girl cause in a few days gil will be mine).

Augest 21 2003:

(Gil hurried and put his stuff in his locker so he can catch up to Molly.)

Molly: (shyly) Oh hi Gilly I MEAN Gil sorry.

Gil: Oh heh it's ok in fact i think i like that nickname more than the others. Anyways since you're part of the team then i'm awarding you with the Bubble Guppies necklace that a little peice of paper with your name can fit in.

Molly: WOW That's Great.

(Gil opened his arms to see if she would give him a hug. Molly slowly opened her arms and they both wraped their arms around eachother for 6 seconds.)

Molly: Wow i feel like i'm like uh visiting you.

Gil: Say me too. And since you mention it do you wanna spend the night at my house tomorrow night? Molly looked over & see's that Deema & Nonny can hear what they're saying. They shook their heads up and down.

Molly: Uh ok but are you sure that i can call you both Gil & Gilly.

Gil: that's cool with me.

Molly: then ok i'll spend the night.

Gil: Perfect.

(They hugged again and stella at the corner couldn't believe what she heard. She gets even more angry cause what Gil said to Molly. Gil never let stella come to his house. She finds this unfair but Gil finds it fair cause he never wanted to go out with stella in the first place cause she was nuts at Gil plus she doesn't look like rihanna that Gil wanted.)


	4. Chapter 4

Augest 22 2003:

(Molly, Oona, and Deema are talking about the sleepover at lunch.)

Deema: So did you say yes.

Molly: Ok yes i am spending the night at Gil's house.

Oona: Sweet this is your chance now.

Molly: (laughs) oh brother.

(7:00 pm Molly arrives at Gil's house and there's Gil waiting for her.)

Molly: (giggles) Gilly were you waiting for me.

Gil: Sorry i got a little happy you were coming.

(Gil gives her the tour of his house. Just then the doorbell rang. Gil opens the door.)

Gil: NONNY?

Nonny: Don't worry were not spending the night were just here cause were now a team.

Gil] Oh i guess that does sound fine with you Molly i think.

Molly: Sure

(All the rest of the Guppies came in. 8:38 pm the boys excited.)

Molly: Now what's with them?

Deema: Our favorite program especially for them America's Funniest Home Videos is coming on.

Oona: Yeah and i have a feeling they're gonna involve us girls like they always do.

(The Guppies laughed so hard on the show they felt like partying. All of them had fun including Molly. 9:53 pm Nonny, Oona, Deema, & Goby went home Gil takes a shower before Molly. 10:42 pm bedtime Molly & Gil in bed talking about today.)

Molly: (giggles) i gotta hand it to you Gilly you and the other Guppies sure do know how to plan a party.

Gil: Indeed.

They both stare at eachother and Gil scooches over to Molly.

Gil: I feel like doing something since it's just you and me.

Molly: Gil you mean?

Gil: Yeah.

(They both scooch over more and then Gil's head went closer and closer and closer until Gil's lips touched Hers for 35 sec. Molly was surprised what just happened. She smiled and gil was ready for another smooch. Gil puts 1 arm around molly and molly puts 1 hand on gil's face and they both go into another soft kiss. Gil turns over and Molly goes on top of him. Their kiss lasted 1 1/2 hour.)


	5. Chapter 5

Augest 23 2003:

(Molly wakes up)

Molly: That was a good sleep.

(Gil slowly pulls her to another 42 sec kiss. At 10:34 am Molly's at her iPod and Gil wakes up. He checks the mail that says the Bubble Guppies team has a whole day of school off. All the Guppies spend a time at the arcade games. 12:36 pm they head over to chuck e cheese to have more fun. After their fun with their tickets they then got pizza.)

Molly: This is delicious.

Deema: Oh yeah this is the 3rd popular pizza place ever.

Molly: Oh then what's the 1st?

Deema: The first was pizza hut and the 2nd was the pizza from that bowling place AMF.

Nonny: So Gil you're going to mindy's in 2 days are you?

Gil: Yeah and once again i still don't have a date.

(The truth was that Molly has never been kissed so Gil that night wanted Molly to feel what a kiss is like. Not for him to be dating her.)

Molly: Who's mindy.

Goby: Ha mindy's is a like a prom dance.

Molly: Oh.

Gil: And instead of dancing i'm just Keeping track of drinks since i don't have a date.

(The boys goes to the restroom.)

Molly: Gil looks sad.

Oona: Yeah sometimes he hopes that he would find a date but now with stella around he won't get out of stella's hands.

Deema: So he's just giving drinks around.

(Everybody heads home and Molly starts worrying about Gil.)

Augest 24 2003:

(All the Guppies except Gil are at school. After class the girls goes up to Nonny and Goby.)

Molly: Where's Gil?

Nonny: The last time he was at school was his very last time before he gets back into the good school.

Goby: Today is the last day for all of us Guppies.

(Deema and Oona hugged their boyfriends in excitement.)

Molly: WAIT already?

Deema: Yep every member of the Guppies team gets only 4 days of this regular crazy school before they can get to the real good school.

Molly: That's great but what about Gil.

Goby: Oh he's getting ready for the mindy's prom dance tomorrow.

Nonny: He gets to help those people get the prom ready for tomorrow.

Molly: Oh ok.

Oona: Oh wait a minute.

Deema: what is it Oona?

Oona: seems like He got all of us tickets.

Molly: He did?

Goby: Wow i guess he probably couldn't do this without his teammates for the first time.

Deema: Well if i'm going then i need Goby and Oona will need Nonny.

Oona: And plus Molly this is your chance now.

Molly: Are you sure.

Oona: Yeah why?

Nonny: (Whispers) Cause stella always goes there.

Goby: OH COME ON

What will they do?


	6. Chapter 6

Augest 25 2003:

(The Guppies get ready for tomorrow and Gil doesn't have any girls to chase him since he's out of his crazy school and getting ready for his cool school where works. At 5:50 pm everybody's at the prom including stella. Gil's standing around doing nothing but handing out drinks while Deema, Nonny, Oona, and Goby are dancing. At 9:20 Gil goes to the bathroom and Molly and his parents arrive.)

Deema: Hey Molly you made it oh with your parents i see.

: Oh so you're Molleena's friends.

Oona: Yes hello Mr and .

: Oh there's a guy coming to Molleena so go to him and don't be nervous.

(The guy asks if he could go out with her but then she see's Gil coming out of the bathroom. Deema was using bad language trying to tell Molly to do something.)

Molly: Uh sorry i know someone who i can dance with.

(The guy gets confused and Molly walks up to Gil.)

Molly: Heh uh hi Gil.

Gil: Wow you look beautiful.

Molly: (chuckles) Thanks.

(Molly looks at everyone dancing and looks back at Gil.)

Molly: So i'm sorry you don't have anyone.

Gil: Oh it's ok. Then he looks at his friends. Unless (looks at her parents for 5 sec) There is always you.

Molly: (surprised) Oh well i am a good dancer and i do know the salsa.

(So Gil slowly grabs Molly's hand. They then started to dance for 20 sec. Then Molly slowly puts her head on Gil's shoulder. After their next song then they announced Molly and Gil to dance the salsa by surprise.)

Gil: Are you sure you know how to do the salsa?

Molly: Sure i know every step.

(During their dance Molly catches a flower in the air. After their dance everybody was on their feet except a few people. 1 the guy that asked her out, 2 her mom.)

: Wait honey i think he's a bit better than the other.

(And 3 stella who was ready to kill Molly and take Gil away from her.)

stella: Nice but with Gil on my side it would have been nicer (pulling Gil away) Now finally the moment that ive been.

(Then just as she was about to kiss him the audience Started pulling stella away from Gil.)

stella: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

1 crowd member: She was just dancing with him.

Manager: i think the audience is right young lady.

(The audience all yelled YEAH. Stella went from mean to rotten and nasty at the same time.)

stella: You know what ok then Gil it's your choice then i mean come on i look like i'm perfect for you right?

(Gil looks at stella with an angry face then looks at molly with a smiley face. He goes to Molly and holds her shoulders.)

Gil: Molly's perfect too i mean really she's the right girl for me.

(The audience cheers, her mother's heart started filling up, and Nonny and Goby high fived eachother for what just happened.)

stella: No no no really you're kidding i know you're kidding.

Gil: she's what i was wanting. A girl who looks like rihanna, can sing, and can dance, and is a nice person.

stella: (gasps) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T WANT A WHITE GIRL INSTEAD YOU WANTED A GIRL THAT LOOKS LIKE AN BLACK SINGER.

(Stella went from rotten and nasty to super rotten and super evil.)

stella: WHY I OTTA.

Nonny: HANG ON.

Goby: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ARE FRIENDS.

: (pops out) the boys are right young lady my daughter deserves to be with that man SO GET OUT.

(The audience claps and even molly's mother and stella runs out never to be seen again.

: Sorry just go make my daughter happy.

Gil: (looks at Molly) Sorry about stella Molly.

Molly: You think i'm perfect.

Gil: Yes you're just the person i wanna marry someday. Then they go into a 14 sec kiss.

Molly: Thinking: (This maybe the best day of my life.)

Gil: I love you Molly.

Molly: (smiling) I love you too Gil.

(They grab eachother into a huge hug and the audience cheers.)

September 2003:

(Gil loves Molly the way she is, the Guppies got a new good school, Deema and Oona are Molly's new friends to hang out with while Gil, Nonny, and Goby hang out doing crazy things. And Most of all the Bubble Guppies have a bigger blast together. And that's how they all met.)

THE END


End file.
